


Murphy's Law

by yagafx



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Yagami Light, Elevator Sex, M/M, Top L, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagafx/pseuds/yagafx
Summary: L and Light gets stuck in an elevator. L suggests having sex in order to get out of there because of Murphy's law.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	Murphy's Law

"It is 3 AM. It is 3 AM, for God's sake." Light angrily mumbled as he followed L in the hallway.

L continued walking, "It was your own idea to start the day this early, Light. I fail to see how you can be angry about it." 

Light sometimes whished to be Kira so he can kill the annoying detective, sometimes. After getting chained to him, L started to annoy him even more.

Light let out a playful sigh and started talking in a calm voice, "Of course it was my own idea to start the day early, since you didn't let me get any sleep with your annoying key taps anyways!" However, his anger failed him to continue that calm manner.

L glanced at him, "I see, I am sorry if my work caused any offense." he said and pressed the elevator's button.

_You are sorry for shit _, Light thought and crossed his arms across his chest as they waited for the elevator to arrive to their floor. When the elevator's door opened, they stepped in and L pressed the button of the second floor.__

____

Light was angry, really. He can't even remember the last time he was able to get a good night sleep. L would always disturb him with either his 'night snack' times or with his annoying key taps. Tonight, it was his key taps that made his sleep go puff. Even when L stopped working on his computer after Light's endless 'Stop that, for God's sake!' wishes, he couldn't sleep afterwards. So he decided to 'wake up' and start the day early, all thanks to the annoying detective.

____

Light wasn't saying a word, he kept his angry face that L hates. 

____

L turned his face to Light and broke the silence, "Come on, don't be like this. You know I hate it when you do that face." 

____

Light didn't answer nor looked at him for awhile, but after some time when he was going to open his mouth, the elevator cabin swayed and the lights went off.

____

Both L and Light jerked at the sudden event and hold onto the elevator's bars, "What the hell?!" Light said when the cabin stopped swaying.

____

L was pretty calm, he just looked at Light, "The elevator broke, there must be a power outage." 

____

Light looked at him angrily, "I can understand that clearly L, thank you for the useful explanation. My question was why?!" 

____

L sighed, "How can I possibly know? Please calm down and stop shouting. I am sure it will be fine in a minute or two." 

____

L went to the button panel and pulled down a handle, with that generators started working and the cabin lit up a bit.

____

Light crossed his arms across his chest again and pouted, "We are stuck?" 

____

L was also annoyed at the power outage but he was more annoyed with Light now. "We are not stuck, as I said, I am sure it will be fine in a minute or two. I am sorry but I can not open the doors for you like I am Superman."

____

Light was going to answer but then he decided not to and just wait, it probably would be fine in a minute or two as L said.

____

______________

____

It is been nearly an hour now, L and Light were both sitting on the floor.

____

"I won again." L said while smirking, and Light hated it.

____

"I am not playing this anymore."

____

L narrowed his eyes and got closer to Light's face, "Being a wet blanket because you can't win?" 

____

Light's anger now took control of him, he stood up and started to shout, "We have been playing Rock Paper Scissors for nearly an hour now L!"

____

L followed him, stood up and leaned against the cabin's walls. "Well, what do you suggest then?" L said in a mocking tone.

____

Light sighed, "What is Watari doing at the moment? Isn't he supposed to be always on alarm for these things?"

____

L took a deep breath, "I have no idea where he is nor what he is doing right now, just like you. But I am pretty sure he will be on act soon."

____

Light cupped his face and murmured, "I am bored."

____

L got closer to Light and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I keep telling you, let's have sex." 

____

Light pushed L off and looked at him, frowning, "Why are you so god damn stubborn!? I told you that I don't fucking want to! We are stuck here for god knows how long and all you can think about is your dick!?" 

____

L got closer again, "Do we have a better thing to do? And I am, in fact, trying to save us."

____

Light narrowed his eyes and glared at L, "How on earth having sex is going to save us?!"

____

L put one of his hands on Light's hips, "Whenever a couple gets stuck in an elevator in a movie, they start having sex and the door suddenly opens and they get busted."

____

Light wanted to laugh at the idea at first, but instead he thought for awhile and his eyes widened, "Murphy's law... The toast always lands butter side down?"

____

L just smiled, "Yes, exactly."

____

Light closed his eyes and didn't say a word. A part of himself hated how he was actually going to do something as stupid as what he was going to do.

____

And all of a sudden, "Come here." Light said, he grabbed L by his collar and pushed him to the wall aggressively. "I want to get out of here."

____

L smirked excitedly at the sudden action, taking off his t-shirt while Light was unbottoning his own shirt. The moment L tossed his t-shirt to the ground, he picked Light up from the back of his thighs and pinned him to the wall.

____

Light grabbed L's hair in his hands, tugging it as L was hungirly sucking on his neck. Light wrapped his legs around L's waist and crossed his ankles. L digged his nails in Light's hips and bit down into his neck, Light moaned both in pain and pleasure. One of Light's hand left the man's hair and grabbed his shoulder instead, nails digging into L's back harshly as the man devoures his neck. 

____

Then L pulled away, to unzip his jeans. Light squeezed his tights, making sure to not fall, took off his shirt completely and tossed it to the ground. L's jean fell down and he started working on Light's. He yanked Light's trousers down enough to reveal what he wanted.

____

No matter how hard he tried, after their actions Light's legs loosened around L's waist. L grabbed him by the back of his thighs and picked him up one more time to fix their posture. As soon as he fixed their posture, he went back on attacking Light's neck.

____

L bit down into his neck again, forming bruises everywhere on the gorgeous skin. "Slow down a bit, gods!" Light gasped out in pain. The words didn't come out as he wanted, every word was cut off by a pant.

____

Light always thought that L was actually trying to eat him during sex, like a hungry monster who hasn't eaten anything in ages. Though he had to admit, he loved that part of him. He was an animal when it came to sex and Light loved that animal too much.

____

L obeyed Light's wish and slowed down his attack at his neck, just sucking it slowly as his hands traveled all over Light's body.

____

Light was a moaning mess, moaning even louder with every move of L's tounge. L was no different either, he was a panting mess too. Panting like he can die but not leaving Light's neck alone.

____

Just when L's hands went to Light's boxers, the elevator cabin swayed again. The sudden action got both of them by surprise, they both jerked. The main lights of the elevator came back on.

____

Light looked up at the lights and smiled, "Yes! Hail Murphy!" he shouted happily as he felt victory. 

____

L pulled away from Light's neck and growled loudly, "Are you fucking kidding me?" He put Light down gently as he was cursing more. Light picked up his shirt from the ground with a huge smile on his face.

____

L looked up, "Right when I was going to? Damn it!" He continued cursing while he was pulling up his jeans back on.

____

Light looked at the cursing man and said, "Stop cursing at Murphy! It actually worked, oh god!"

____

L sighed, "Yeah, it fucking did!" L was everything but happy right now. He didn't even think it would work, he suggested it only because he was really thinking about nothing but his dick at the moment. He picked his t-shirt from the ground and started dressing up in a hurry.

____

Light was bottoning his shirt and L was zipping his jeans when the elevator's door opened. 

____

They saw Watari standing in front of them, and Light started, "Where have you been Watari?! We were stuck here for an hour! We thought we were going to die because of boredom!"

____

Watari cleared his troath after looking at both L and Light upside down, "I can clearly see how bored you two were." 

____

Light felt like having a heart attack, and he wanted to die in this very moment. He couldn't open his mouth nor move an inch. He just freeze at the older man's comment.

____

A small smile appeared on the older man's face.

____

L knew that Watari knew about them, what they do in their free time even though they never talked about it. But still, now he felt like a horny teenager who got busted making out with his lover in the locker room. This was embarrassing, really embarrassing.

____

L avoided eye contact with Watari and just looked at Light instead. "Zip up your trouser." he whispered. 

____

Light glanced at L, sent him a glare and cursed under his breath while zipping up his trouser.

____

This couldn't get more embarrassing, both L and Light thought.

____

"I will be working on finding what caused the power outage to not letting it happen again in the future." Watari said and left the two man alone for the sake of them, not answering any of Light's questions.

____

Light needed a memory loss so bad right now, he wanted to scream and kill both L and Murphy.

____

L remained silent for awhile, angry Light was the worst thing to deal with. But then he talked, "If it is going to make you feel less angry and embarrassed, Watari already knew about us."

____

Light shouted in anger, "He already what!?"

____

L continued bottoning Light's shirt for him, "You heard it. But don't worry, as much as he doesn't approve, he doesn't care and has no intentions to let anyone know."

____

Light leaned against the cabin's wall, cupped his face in his hands and whined.

____

"Come on now, I should be the one who is whining. The elevator gave me blue balls." He chuckled and then continued, "And on the bright side, it actually worked."

____

He got out of the elevator, dragging Light with him as he walks. "We are going to continue from where we left tonight."

____

"Shut up, L, shut up or I swear to god I will kill you."

____

"Oh, I have no doubts on that, darling."

____

"Shut up!"

____

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea is from a TV show, lol. They started having sex to get out of there and Murphy really did save them! Even since that episode came to my mind, I was thinking about it as Lawlight and I finally wrote it! Ahaha
> 
> Anyways! I am really new to writing and English is not my mother tounge so.. sorry for any grammar mistakes, things that doesn't make sense and for my poor vocabulary. Lmao. Also aside from this being my second fiction, this is my first time trying to write sexual shit so yeah-


End file.
